1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a food fermentation or cool storage system using a thermoelectric module, and particularly to a food fermentation or cool storage system which is designed to ferment or coolly store foods such as Kimchi by the heat generation or heat absorption phenomenon occurred when electric current flows through the thermoelectric module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kimchi is a traditional Korean naturally fermented foods which is made of radish, cabbage or cucumber, spiced with pepper, garlic, onion, ginger, and so on. Some researches explain that a temperature condition is the most important thing in optimal fermentation or storage of Kimchi, and Kimchi has a best taste at an acidity between PH 4.2-4.5. This acidity level may be obtained by leaving Kimchi at a temperature of 68.degree.-77.degree. F. for about 40 hours. In addition, it is well known that an optimal temperature at which the taste of Kimchi may last long without change in the acidity level is about 33.8.degree. F.
Conventionally, Kimchi just prepared is either forcibly fermented by heating means such as an electric heater or naturally fermented by leaving it out of the house.
However, the conventional fermentation manners have a problem in that Kimchi cannot fermented to a wanted degree because of difficulties in maintaining the accurate fermentation temperature and time duration.
Furthermore, there has another problem in that the available space of the refrigerator becomes less and unpleasant smell penetrates the whole refrigerator because Kimchi, optimally fermented, should be stored in a refrigerator. Moreover, it is difficult and time-consuming to take a Kimchi container, which is heavy due to the self weight of Kimchi, in or out of the refrigerator, thereby wasting the cool air thereof and increasing the power consumption in the refrigerator.
Furthermore, there is no suitable means for coolly storing Kimchi except for a refrigerator. Accordingly, there is a difficulty in that Kimchi container should be stored in a box
filled with ice in order to have fresh Kimchi at picnic.